Optical transceivers are generally installed in electronic communication facilities in modern high-speed communication networks. In order to make flexible the design of an electronic communication facility and less burdensome the maintenance of the same, an optical transceiver is inserted into a corresponding cage that is disposed in the communication facility in a pluggable manner. In order to define the electrical-to-mechanical interface of the optical transceiver and the corresponding cage, different specifications such as XFP (10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable) used in 10 GB/s communication rate, QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable), or other form factors at different communication rates.
A fastening mechanism is provided for securely fixing the optical transceiver to the cage. On the other hand, the optical transceiver must include a releasing mechanism so that the optical transceiver could be released from the cage smoothly when necessary.